


Teasing

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa needs help with something...





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a couple of older drabbles from my ficlet collection
> 
> I really have a soft spot for this one :)

Jon knocked on the door and waited for Sansa's soft answer before he entered. He couldn't see her when he turned away from the door. "Sansa?" he called out. "You wanted a word with me?"

Her voice drifted to him from behind her dressing screen. "Could you help me with something first, Jon?"

He hesitated for a moment before walking around the screen to see Sansa standing with her face turned away from him, the back of her gown hanging open, exposing her creamy shoulders and thin shift to him. 

"Lace me up, please?" she asked, twisting her long neck to look at him. "I sent my maid away. I forgot the lacings on this dress are at the back", she explained when he didn't respond, collecting her hair over one shoulder.

He nodded and took a step forward, tentatively setting to work as he tried to avoid touching her. He was close enough to smell the lavender scent of her hair and the rose oil on her skin.

Sansa sighed. "I'm not made of glass, Jon. It needs to be tighter!"

He swallowed and grunted, not trusting his voice to come out right with how dry his mouth was. He started again, trying to follow Sansa's instructions.

After a while, she clicked her tongue and commanded: "Harder, Jon!"

He gulped and pulled away. He stood there, hands frozen in mid-air, until she turned around to glare at him.

"What's the matter with you? Do you want this dress to fall off me?"

He couldn't help it, his eyes travelled down to where her chest was heaving in annoyance, barely concealed by her fiery hair. Her dress was still hanging loose around her upper body, revealing too much skin.

Others take him, but  _gods,_ that gown falling to the floor, baring every inch of her was a sight he'd love to behold. His fingers twitched and his cock stirred at the thought alone.

_Fuck, keep it together, Snow!_

Sansa's lips had parted and her eyes had grown wide. A deep blush was creeping up her cheeks. She averted her eyes, biting her lip. "Just finish and do it properly now."

He did so as quickly as he could and left her chambers without another word, whatever matter she'd wished to discuss long forgotten. 


End file.
